El momento de olvidar llego
by grilpower456
Summary: Cuando el destino dispone de otros objetivos, nadie puede cambiarlo, pero el amor siempre sigue vivo...  agrege otros capitulos siendo asi un tri-shot espero que les guste no me pude resistir la continuacion de este fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Vuelvo a escribir, es que estas fiestas decembrinas me ponen muy inspirada, entonces decidí escribir otro songfic, se me vino a la mente y es mejor escribirlo a ver qué les parece, es un poco cursi, es a base de pensamientos por lo que les pido clemencia jajjajaja, a ver cómo me sale espero que les guste…

La canción se llama **Pero no** de Sin bandera, sé que le puse mucho royo entre cada pedacito de la canción pero es que me inspire y cuando me inspiro me inspiro, espero sus reviews porfis no me hagan ensalada…

* * *

**EL MOMENTO DE OLVIDAR LLEGO…**

_Susan (Londres)_

Tengo tres días de haber llegado del otro continente, estuve sola por dos días porque mi hermano Peter llego anoche, me sentía sola, pero al parecer la familia Pevensie después de tanto tiempo separados, se vuelven a unir.

Mis padres llegan con nuestros hermanos pequeños Lucy y Edmund, ellos fueron a pasar un tiempo con el primo Eustace, muero por saber eso tan impresionante que mi pequeña hermana me escribió en la última carta que envió.

Al llegar los cuatro nos quedamos viendo, pero como siempre Lucy no espera y se lanza a mis brazos, ya extrañaba esto, los extrañaba, de repente se unen Peter y Edmund a nuestro gran abrazo familiar, nos separamos vamos a comer lo que mamá hizo especial para sus hijos. La pasamos riendo contando aventuras en nuestros respectivos lugares de "vacaciones", Peter en casa del profesor Kirke, Lucy y Edmund en casa de los tíos Scrubb y yo en América.

Terminamos exhaustos y felices, mis padres nos sorprenden diciendo que esta noche tienen planes para ir a pasar un rato juntos.

Al fin quedamos solo los cuatro hermanos, siento que mis hermanos quieren decir algo más sobre la aventura en la casa del primo Eustace, sobre todo Edmund porque tanto él como Peter no se la llevan bien, pero como si mi hermano mayor me leyera la mente empieza a platicar.

-Entonces Edmund el primo Eustace se comportó mejor esta vez –pregunta Peter

-Sí, es algo increíble pero lo hizo después de… -dice volteando ver a Lucy, como si los dos escondieran algo.

-Ustedes dos que se traen, desde que llegaron parece que esconden algo, ¿qué sucedió haya? –dice Peter interrogándoles.

-Nada… -dice Lucy algo nerviosa –solo que estamos cansados del viaje, y tu Susan platícame más sobre los chicos de aquellas tierras… ¿están guapos? –pregunta cambiando de tema rápidamente

-Pues… -Edmund y Peter me observan celosamente –solo unos cuantos que conocí, pero solo uno me llamo la atención, pero ya sabes amor de lejos, es mejor no intentarlo… -de repente me quede en silencio porque un recuerdo llego a mi mente

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas callada? ¿Qué recordaste? De seguro alguna travesura que hiciste a espaldas de mamá –me interroga Peter, poniendo cara de enojado

-No solo que… recordé a… -todos se extrañan –no pero no importa, pero yo ya dije mucho ustedes dos –señalando a Lucy y Edmund –cuéntenos que es tan importante que nos querían decir.

Los dos se ven disimuladamente, Edmund se voltea para alcanzar unos dulces cerca de la mesa de centro.

-Les digo… -voltea Lucy con Edmund como pidiendo permiso

-Decirnos ¿qué? –interroga Peter

-Bueno es que… como lo digo… fuimos a Narnia de nuevo –lo escupió Edmund, Lucy solo lo veía algo nerviosa, supongo porque no sabía cómo íbamos a reaccionar Peter y yo.

Como si el tiempo se detuviera ni Peter ni yo supimos que responder, solo pasábamos la vista de Edmund a Lucy y viceversa, no teníamos idea de que sentir, porque en ese momento todo eso que algunos meses pasados se sintió volvió a nosotros.

Entonces después de unos minutos en silencio nuestros hermanos nos contaron su aventura en aquellas tierras lejanas, como navegaron por días en el viajero del Alba y como buscaron a los siete Lores para recobrar la paz total en Narnia, como se enfrentaron a lo más temible de sus sueños y deseos, como combatieron con ellos, ayudados claramente de los narnianos y del primo Eustace, pero también nos contaron que esta era su última visita a Narnia, se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, la misma que en meses anteriores era de Peter y mía.

Después de varias horas contando esa aventura y reviviendo otras nos dimos cuenta que era demasiado tarde, pero me di cuenta que en toda la plática nunca pronunciaron el nombre del rey de Narnia, pero yo no podía preguntar era demasiado obvio si yo lo hacía, pero lo mejor fue que Peter también se dio cuenta.

-Y dime, Caspian ha cuidado mi espada como se lo pedí –dijo volteando a ver a Edmund

-Sí, tenía todas nuestras cosas en el estado que los dejamos –dijo nerviosamente

-Perfecto, por fin hace algo bien después de todo –volteándome a ver –y digan algo ¿el rey ya encontró reina después de tanto tiempo? –las palabras mágicas pronunciadas por mi hermano.

-Ehm… este… -Lucy estaba muy nerviosa –pues al final encontró a una chica muy hermosa y buena que es lo importante, es hija de Ramandu y nosotros ya no pudimos estar en… pero por el tiempo que ha pasado… creo que ya esta… casado –dijo volteándome a ver como pidiendo disculpas.

**Yo soñé que te olvide por que el vino te lloraba**

**Yo creí que escaparía de tu piel**

**Yo logre más de una vez olvidarte por un tiempo**

**y sentí que poco a poco me cure**

Las palabras hirieron de nuevo mi corazón, volvieron a abrir aquellas heridas que yo creí que ya habían sanado.

En ese momento todos me veían como si yo me fuera a derrumbar, pero no fue así, logre tomar el control de mis emociones, esperaba que fuera por mucho tiempo.

-Pero miren la hora que es, es tiempo de dormir, Lucy y Edmund han de estar cansados –dice Peter, tomando el mando

-Claro hay que dormir –dice Edmund dando un gran bostezo

Nos despedimos y nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar, me pongo el camisón para dormir, Lucy hace lo mismo, todo en silencio, nos acostamos en nuestras respectivas camas, al tocar la almohada siento que mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas, de momento alguien se sube a la cama y me abraza, es mi pequeña hermana, rápidamente me limpio las lágrimas que inundaron mi rostro.

-Susan… -me susurra –no te preocupes, nadie se enterara de esto.

Se levanta y va rápidamente a un cofre donde guarda todas las cartas y algunas joyas, saca un sobre y me lo entrega.

-Creo que es un buen momento para entregarte esto, no sé cómo llego a mis manos, pero cuando empacaba mi ropa saque esto de mi suéter, se me hizo extraño, pero al ver el sello de Narnia, sentí que era algo muy bueno, más cuando leí tu nombre, decidí dártela en un momento que creí adecuado y no te preocupes si tienes que llorar, es un secreto que solo tú y yo solo sabemos, Edmund jamás se enteró de esta carta, sé que te dolió lo que dije pero no hay nada que ocultar, sé que lo sigues… como se dice… lo sigues amando.

Tome la carta algo temerosa y fui a donde había luz en el cuarto, la tome, observe que tenía el sello de Narnia, la abrí cuidadosamente como si fuera algo que se rompiera con facilidad y hay estaba su letra, aquella letra que me hizo suspirar durante la última visita en la cual yo estuve involucrada y comencé a leerla.

**Luche con el alma y el corazón di mi sentimiento**

**Y emoción todo lo que soy para olvidarte**

**Pero no, sigo pensando en ti por más que intente no consigo**

**Dormir de noche sin tu abrigo**

**Pero no, sigues estando aquí**

**En lo más hondo de mi vida sin hallar una salida**

**Sigo aquí sin ti**

Pero porque tengo que sentir esto, en América jure que lo olvidaría, de que sirvieron tantas citas, demasiadas fiestas, para que con el simple hecho de que lo nombraran, mi corazón de nuevo abriera aquellas heridas que se formaron cuando Aslan nos dijo a Peter y a mí que no regresaríamos, cuando mi corazón empezaba a querer aquel chico que me salvo de mí, aquel joven que fue mi rey por un momento, pero que no podía tener porque ya no podía estar con él.

Aquella simple carta solo contenía algunas líneas, que hicieron que cada lágrima las valiera.

_Mi reina:_

_Sé que el día que leas esta carta, yo estaré casado y tú no sé si tengas tiempo para leer mis grandes escritos, pero necesito escribir esto, quiero confesarte que durante tres largos años no encontré una reina que estuviera a mi lado, porque desde ese día tan triste y feliz albergue una esperanza de encontrarte de nuevo, pero creo que mi tiempo de amar de nuevo volvió y encontré a la persona indicada, pero sabes pensé que te olvide pero no, mi corazón aún tiene ese pequeño lugar especial para ti, recuerda cada momento que pasamos, vive y ama eso, porque aunque nos duela a los dos, jamás se repetirá, pero como todo tiene que llegar a su fin, es el final de nuestro pequeño romance, el romance que es y fue mío por un momento y por ello te digo GRACIAS._

_Hay algo que no te confesé cuando te tenia a mi lado, pero ahora es el momento amor mío es momento de olvidar… porque TE AMO, pero te confieso que lo silencios son el mejor recuerdo de mi vida, porque cuando el viento sopla hacia el sur, siento aquella briza que me acoge y me protege porque hay existe la esencia de mi reina._

_Eres libre, porque yo tengo esperanza de que si el tiempo se regresara no te dejaría escapar, pero es tiempo de olvidar para vivir._

_Caspian X_

Al terminar de leer la carta, la doble lentamente, la metí en una pequeña jarra vacía y con la vela casi extinta la queme, porque lo que decía era verdad aunque me duela, te extraño, pero también necesito olvidarte y dejarte libre, porque… porque… aunque tema admitirlo TE AMO.

Mis lágrimas exploran mi rosto, mi hermana llega a mí para darme ese abrazo que necesito, es algo que solo ella y yo sabemos, me lleva a la cama, pero no la dejo que se valla necesito tenerla cerca, abrazarla, de repente mi vida empieza a tener sentido, para poder quedarme dormida soñando en lo mágico que sería estar al lado de mi Amor.

**Yo sentí que naufrague cuando me dejaste solo **

**Pero pude mantenerme de mi fe y aun sin ti**

**Yo imagine que algo bueno me esperaba**

**Y busque la forma de ir dejándote luche con el alma**

**Y con el corazón di mi sentimiento**

**Y mi emoción todo lo que soy para olvidarte**

_Caspian (Narnia)_

Estoy emocionado, porque por fin nacerá mi hijo después de tantos meses de espera, el futuro rey de estas tierras, su madre una estrella que conocí en aquella gran aventuran en busca de los siete Lores para tener la paz en toda su máxima expresión en Narnia, es una persona extraordinaria, aprendí a amarla y quererla, cuando está lejos de mi siento que me falta algo, porque es mi otra mitad, la mitad que quedo vacía en una ocasión.

Me muevo nervioso de un lado a otro, necesito saber cómo está mi esposa, necesito saber sobre mi hijo, mis fieles escuderos solo me dan palabras de aliento, pero no me bastan, es que no saben lo nervioso que es un padre primerizo.

-Señor, no se preocupe, todo va a salir bien, créame –me dice uno de los grandes escuderos

-Lo sé, pero necesito salir a tomar aire fresco antes de que me vuelva loco

Camino hacia el estudio, donde se encuentra todo lo relacionado con Narnia, pinturas, armaduras de la época dorada, espadas, arcos, flechas, sobre todo esto último, tomo aquel arco que tiene marcado en letras doradas un SP, las iniciales de una gran reina que vivió en Narnia por mucho tiempo, pero que por causas del destino tuvo que regresar a su natal lugar.

Al momento de recordar, esa maraña de sentimientos se deshace y empiezo a ver de nuevo hacia aquel sur del que tanto ame por años.

Recuerdo cuando estaba listo para amar, pero el gran León tenía otros planes para ella y para mí, ese día fue triste porque fue cuando los reyes antiguos me dijeron que ya no regresarían, en ese momento mi corazón se hundió y pensó que nunca encontraría a alguien que pudiera amar, sé que en mi corazón aún existe ese pequeño pedazo que guarda aquel amor.

Espero y deseo que ella hubiera leído la carta que le envié con la reina Lucy, cuando la escribía mi corazón dolía porque era como si me arrebataran algo que era parte de mí. Tarde en curarme pero mis sentimientos han dado un giro, amo a mi esposa y a mi futuro hijo, pero aún tengo ese sentimiento por alguien que ya no puedo tener, pero aunque me duela tengo que olvidarla, por eso porque la amo.

**Pero no, sigo pensando en ti por más que intento**

**Y no consigo dormir de noche sin tu abrigo**

**Pero no, sigues estando aquí en lo más hondo**

**De mi vida sin hallar una salida sigo aquí sin ti**

Tengo a mi hijo en mis brazos, mi esposa está muy cansada, por lo que me lo llevo a que conozca un poco el palacio de Cair Paravel, es un niño hermoso, el nombre que hemos decidido es Rilian, sé que será un niño valiente e inteligente, lo trae en los genes, me divierto un poco pensando esto.

Cuando tenga edad lo dejare que se enamore y disfrute, porque la vida solo es un instante en que se lleva como un suspiro, cuando menos nos damos cuenta ya somos mayores y tenemos que hacernos cargo del reino que nos tocó gobernar, pero él un bebe un ser tan pequeño y frágil que tengo en mis brazos, hace que mis sentimientos estén a flor de piel y sienta de nuevo ese amor que me hizo encerrarme en mi mundo, queriendo tener aquella persona de ojos azules como el mar, la amo aunque no quiera.

Llego a un balcón que su mirar es hacia el mar, me siento en una mecedora, veo en lo alto una estrella que se está desvaneciendo, pienso que esa pequeña estrella es mi dulce reina, que necesito olvidar, pero aun así mis sueños son los mismos, yo al lado de ella y mi mundo perfecto.

Le doy un beso a mi hijo y al verlo caigo en la realidad que me espera, pero aunque mi corazón me pida a gritos, necesito el amor de una reina… una reina apodada "La Benévola"

**Pero no, sigo pensando en ti por más que intento**

**Y no consigo dormir de noche sin tu abrigo**

**Pero no sigues estando aquí en lo más hondo**

**De mi vida sin hallar una salida**

_Susan_

A la mañana siguiente, me levanto y observo que aún es muy temprano, mi hermana duerme como un ángel, intento levantarme sin molestarla, camino y llego donde esta aquella pequeña jarra que contiene algunas cenizas de triste carta. Camino hacia la ventana, donde al abrirla veo que el viento que sopla, es de nostalgia…

_Caspian_

Veo que el sol apenas está saliendo, los pequeños rayos pegan en mi cara, mi pequeño hijo sigue durmiendo en brazos de su padre, de repente llega un viento que hace que sienta algo extraño, porque es como si alguien se despidiera de mí…

_Susan_

Arrojo las cenizas para que se vuelen con aquel viento, mis lágrimas comienzan a salir, porque mi corazón sabe que se está acercando la despedida de mi primer y gran amor…

_Caspian_

De repente percibo aquel dulce aroma, pero sé que es el final, por ello lo recibo con gran entusiasmo, de repente una lágrima se aparece, de repente siento que me hundo en un hoyo sin final, pero al ver hacia abajo, mi razón para vivir esta aquí en Narnia, por lo que en ese instante me arranco ese pequeño pedazo de corazón y se lo doy al viento…

_Susan y Caspian_

Este viento significa el adiós de aquel amor que fue y será el primero, del que no se olvida, pero por ello se necesita olvidar y seguir adelante, porque sé que tú eres feliz y yo también lo seré pero aun así... **Sigo aquí sin ti**

**

* * *

**

Bueno aqui les dejo una cursileria pero aver

si le gusta espero que si, no se si sea el ultimo o no

pero si se me ocurre otro de otra saga espero que los

leean y muchas gracias por los reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

Después de escribir EL MOMENTO DE OLVIDAR LLEGO pensé en hacer una extensión de los otros personajes lo que sienten y como viven con la situación a la que se enfrentan, son los más cercanos a ellos o mejor dicho a los que confían más en este caso yo escogí a la Reina Lucy y el Príncipe Rilian.

* * *

_Lucy_

Al llegar a Londres me sentí libre al llegar con mis hermanos, no es porque me la haya pasado mal con los tíos Scrubb pero me siento triste ya jamás podre volver a Narnia aunque Aslan dijo que en mi mundo lo conocía por otro nombre y podría recurrir a él cuando lo necesitara.

Lo extraño, sé que mi hermano también desde que salimos camino a casa vine callado cuando es algo raro en él, prometimos no decir nada a Susan y Peter porque sabemos que se sentirán tristes y más mi querida hermana ya que aunque ella diga que no extraña aquellas tierras se que lo hace por una sola razón, Caspian X. No sé cómo le diré que el rey de Narnia se caso y al parecer es muy feliz aunque cuando llegamos a Narnia dijo que nunca encontraría una mujer como Susan.

Cuando estamos dentro de la casa nos abrazamos como extrañaba a todos, al pasar el tiempo mis hermanos mayores nos descubren teniendo que contarles toda la aventura incluyendo lo que tanto temí decir "Caspian se caso".

Al final del día todos sabemos que Susan se quiso hacer la fuerte pero en ese caparazón frio que tiene para que no le hagan daño existe una pequeña persona que se hunde fácilmente y se destruye a sí misma.

Esa noche le entregue aquella carta que Caspian escribió para ella, no sé qué diría pero Susan se derrumbo, parecía una niña que le acababan de quitar su peluche favorito aunque algo parecido pero que duele más, su corazón. Ella siempre tuvo la esperanza de algún día volver de nuevo y decirle cuanto lo ama pero sabemos perfectamente que nunca pasara pero también algo dentro de ella cambio, sus ojos se tornaron tristes, su sonrisa es fingida ya no fue la misma desde aquella noche.

Aunque ella aparenta que todo está bien cada noche hago que estoy dormida la escucho llorar se que le duele y que nunca podrá recuperarse completamente tiene una herida demasiado profunda.

Ya paso más de un año, Susan es diferente se convirtió en una persona dura con ella y con los demás a veces siento que no es ella, su corazón aun sigue con aquella herida provocada hace un tiempo por aquel hombre que fue rey y conquisto su corazón, aquel hombre que fue su primer gran amor. Caspian X.

Solo espero que algún día Aslan vuelva a unirlos para siempre donde sé que los dos serán felices pero solo me pregunto ¿él sentirá lo mismo que ella? Es una incógnita que jamás podré responder.

_Rilian_

Tengo ya 18 años eso no lo puede comprender mi padre el gran rey Caspian X, yo sé que es un buen hombre y sobre todo un magnifico líder, pero necesito ser libre aún me ve como aquel niño pequeño el cual no sabe nada si me conociera mejor, pero desde que murió mamá por aquella bruja malvada que nos la arrebato mi padre cambio y se encerró en su mundo.

Piensa que soy una persona inmadura que no lo comprende pero si al menos se diera cuenta que lo conozco más de lo que piensa cada día de su vida desde que yo tengo recuerdos él se la pasa frente al cuadro de los cuatro reyes antiguos observando aquel paisaje tentador para descansar.

También se que él jamás ha podido olvidar al primer amor, los libros hablan mucho sobre la edad dorada de estas tierras, pero solo unas cuantas líneas dice el beso del Rey Caspian X con la Reina Susan " La Benévola" frente a un público muy concurrido.

Jamás entenderé a mi padre ¿Cómo se caso con mamá amando a otra persona? Sé que la reina no es de este mundo y por causas del destino se fue a lo mejor ella ya olvido a papá o lo seguirá amando pero sé muy bien que él aun la ama aunque lo niegue se que el hablar de la edad de oro no le gusta porque tenemos que tocar temas muy dolorosos para él.

Algunas discusiones fueron por el tema de aquella reina que se describía con una belleza increíble y mi padre amo y amara por siempre aunque él lo niegue tengo pruebas que sigue pensando en ella porque al buscar un libro encontré una carta que a lo mejor ni se acuerda que escribió donde dice cuanto la extraña.

Espero alguna vez amar como él lo hace pero aun quisiera que Aslan diera una oportunidad a mi padre ser feliz con el gran amor que tuvo en su juventud y aun lo siente como si fuera el inicio.

_Lucy y Rilian (en sus respectivos tiempos)_

Pero aun así pienso que aunque se amen es mejor que traten de olvidarse para no dañarse más de lo que están porque EL MOMENTO DE OLVIDAR LLEGO

* * *

Pcoas palabras pero solo me inspire es la continuacion del EL MOMENTO DE OLVIDAR LLEGO


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

Después de escribir EL MOMENTO DE OLVIDAR LLEGO pensé en hacer una extensión de los otros personajes lo que sienten y como viven con la situación a la que se enfrentan, porque tengo que escribir así que intriga este ultimo capitulo.

* * *

_(Londres)_

Un día el corazón de la reina Susan se rompió y jamás pudo recuperarse, se convirtió en una persona fría de pocos sentimientos pero cometió un error tratar de olvidar las tierras donde conoció al amor, donde la vida le dio un giro inesperado en aquella visita que lo único que esperaba era estar con él, con el rey de sus sueños, el hombre de sus debilidades y lo más importante el joven que le robo el corazón y jamás se lo regreso.

Todos pensaron que su corazón se rompió el día en que llego la noticia sobre la boda del rey Caspian X, nunca se imaginaron que eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, su corazón quedo destrozado desde que el gran león le dijo que jamás volvería, que necesitaba hacer su vida en Londres. Aquella carta solo le devolvió la vida un momento pero ella sabía que necesitaba olvidarlo pero nunca lo logro.

Hoy está muy sola sus padres y hermanos fallecieron en aquel tren descarrilado, pero lo más horrible es nunca pido disculpas a sus hermanos ella siempre creyó en Narnia pero necesitaba olvidar a ese rey de alguna forma, pero hoy odiaba en que se había convertido en alguien sin sentimientos que solo veía lo físico.

Llevaba días sin asistir a la escuela, sin salir con sus amigas, sin ir a fiestas y ligar con soldados participes de aquella guerra, hoy se la pasaba en un sillón frente a una mesita de noche donde tenía todas las fotografías de aquellas personas que amaba, su familia. Veía a Peter y Edmund abrazándose, raro en ellos, a su pequeña hermana festejando su cumpleaños donde ella fue la única que se entero que tenia novio, sus padres en su boda, pasaba de una a una llenando sus ojos de lagrimas.

En los últimos 8 días había perdido peso comía muy poco no tenía hambre, se veía mal físicamente, su cabello caía en otras circunstancias hubiera hecho un drama, debajo de sus ojos tenía unas enormes ojeras y lo más importante había perdido la fe en ella, lo único que quería era dormir para olvidar todo el dolor que sentía y deseaba estar con ellos haber ido en aquel tren ese día pero por causa de una pelea con sus hermanos solo ellos iban, solo ellos.

Al tratar de levantarse llego un viento a causa de un ventanal mal cerrado haciendo que todas las fotografías volaran y se esparcieran por toda la habitación pero solo una quedo sobre la mesa cuando la miro sintió una ráfaga de luz, sintió que debería ir al comienzo de toda la historia, a un lugar que ese momento le pertenecía, donde de niños pasaron sus días mientras la guerra pasara y su padre regresara, donde por Lucy descubrieron un mundo maravilloso que le enseño a creer, luchar por sus ideales y amar entregando su corazón, ese lugar era la casa del Profesor Kirke.

Tomo sus cosas y fue rápidamente a tomar el tren no le importaba el tiempo ni lo que llevaba porque solo empaco poca ropa, dinero y la foto de ella y sus hermanos tomada en la estación de trenes donde de nuevo un día regreso a Narnia.

Cuando llego observo que la casa estaba decaída por la reciente partida del dueño, entro con la copia de la llave, al entrar sus lagrimas llegaron de nuevo, por instinto llego hasta la habitación del ropero tenía miedo de abrir aquella puerta donde se encontraba aquel artefacto, solo giro la perilla lentamente y cuando empujo la puerta su corazón volvió a vivir.

* * *

_(Narnia)_

Han pasado cientos de años aquí en Narnia hoy todos los reyes donde generaciones se unen donde un nuevo amanecer dio el gran León, nunca Caspian X imaginó que perderla sería tan sencillo pero olvidarla sería tan difícil, todos los días desde aquella noche que creyó olvidarla su corazón termino destrozándose en mil pedazos cuando su esposa fue brutalmente asesinada por un ser maligno aunque ya se había reencontrado con ella nunca olvido aquella reina dueña de su corazón.

Su vida tiene un comienzo cuando conoció a Susan y un final cuando se arranco el corazón en aquella carta nunca su vida fue igual, hoy se daba cuenta que entre el amor de su reina y su esposa era muy diferente. Cuando los reyes de antaño regresaron a su estancia final se llevo una sorpresa ella no estaba llego una ráfaga de ira y arrepentimiento ¿Por qué ella se había olvidado de un mundo que le entrego felicidad?

Estaba bajo un árbol idéntico donde recibió su primer beso aquel con el cual descubrió el amor, Caspian estaba tan sumergido en aquel recuerdo que no se inmuto cuando el gran León se situó a su lado.

-Rey Caspian ¿Por qué la tristeza inundan tus ojos? –dice Aslan haciendo que Caspian se asuste un poco.

-Recordando viejos tiempos cuando todo era tan simple –dando un suspiro

-Sé que en tu corazón solo existe una reina pero ella no está aquí, ella decidió quedarse en su mundo y vivir como yo le dije pero se excedió y hoy está sola no tiene a nadie y lo más triste es que negó el amor pero nunca es tarde para remediar y volver a recordar –la mirada del gran León era tierna.

-¿Qué tratas de decir? –preguntaba intrigado el rey telmarino

-Tu hijo siempre sospecho y descubrió la verdad, sus hermanos esperaban que las cosas cambiaran y tú siempre añoraste el momento recuerda que las cosas nunca pasas dos veces igual.

Mientras que el rey Caspian quedaba más extrañado vio a lo lejos acercase a los tres reyes de antaño, su expresión era alegre y con esperanza algo pasaba y él necesitaba saber que era.

-Aslan estamos listos –dijo el rey Peter

-Lo sé pero recuerden solo tienen pocas horas aprovéchenlas bien sin exagerar es un tiempo de perdón y reencuentro porque aun el tiempo de olvidar no ha llegado –recordaba el león

-Caspian espero que hoy que tienes una segunda oportunidad hagas lo correcto –pronunciaba con severidad Edmund

De que hablaban no entendía tenía que preguntar pero solo lo jalaron y lo hicieron caminar así que solo se limito a imitar a los demás, no ponía peros ni pretextos solo sentía en su corazón un buen presagio así que solo confió. Al llegar a un prado con un camino de flores, llevados a una puerta de dos árboles entrelazados.

Cuando paso aquel umbral misterioso y mágico nunca imagino que el amor de nuevo aparecería.

* * *

_(un punto medio entre dos mundos)_

Aquel cuarto que solo contenía un ropero, un espacio entre dos mundos, un portar que no se podía atravesar pero solo contenía unas cuantas horas para decir todo y nada porque no solo necesitaban un momento si no una vida para dar escusas, explicaciones, disculpas y volverse a reencontrar.

Cinco reyes, cuatro de ellos veían a la reina acabada de llegar, cada uno a su manera Lucy siempre amorosa, Edmund algo distante, Peter solo veía a su hermana con tristeza y Caspian no entendía lo que pasaba pero estaba feliz de verla una vez más, lo que respecta a Susan pensaba que era un sueño o un deseo que en las últimos días había implorado que se cumpliera.

Por más que antes tuvieran diferencias y haber discutido unas horas antes de un desenlace fatal los cuatro hermanos corrieron y se abrazaron, Susan sabía que debería aprovecharlo porque era su última oportunidad de reencontrarse no le importaba que fueran horas o minutos solo quería estar con ellos y decirles perdón, sabia sus hermanos estaban bien en aquella tierra que un día fue su hogar.

Las lágrimas estaban presentes en todos, las palabras sobraban, el sentimiento era mutuo pero aún así se necesitaba hablar.

-Susan hermanita ¿qué te has hecho? No llores –decía tiernamente Peter cuando abrazaba a su hermana.

-Es que… no lo puedo creer que todos estén aquí, sus cuerpos no fueron encontrados dijeron que fue a causa del fuego y la explosión –Susan estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo sabemos –decía sonriendo Edmund –pero mira como estas, nosotros estamos bien en aquel mundo que alguna vez negaste.

-Ya no sigas yo debería estar con ustedes, yo debería hacer ido en aquel tren, yo nunca debí cambiar… -todos la observaban tiernamente –por favor perdónenme, por favor les pido perdón siempre creí, siempre…

-Te creemos y no tienes nada de que pedir perdón, yo sabía que fuiste la más afectada, cada noche que quedabas frente a la ventana sabía lo que hacías, llorar y escribir en aquel diario para poder olvidar un poco, siempre te escuchaba cuando decías el tiempo de olvidar llego, pero nunca llego porque el amor nunca se va –le decía Lucy limpiándole las lagrimas -solo tenemos poco tiempo pero necesitábamos verte no podíamos irnos sin despedirnos y decir hasta luego.

-Solo que ni tú ni nosotros podemos atravesar este portar, tú tienes que seguir viviendo en Londres y nosotros ir al país de Aslan, él tiempo en que tú regreses será después –decía Edmund

-Pero como una sorpresa nosotros nos tenemos que ir –decía Peter volteando a ver a Caspian aún con su cara de asombro.

-Tan rápido pero necesito decirles muchas cosas –decía un poco molesta un poco Susan

-Nuestra visita solo era para poder aclarar algunas cosas y perdonar –Edmund tomaba de la mano a su hermana mayor –nosotros fuimos y somos tus hermanos y siempre nos perdonaras pero cambiaste porque tú corazón se rompió, hoy Aslan les dio otra oportunidad a ti y a Caspian.

-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir pero recuerda siempre te cuidaremos y cuando sientas una briza que entra a la casa o donde quiera que estés puedes apostar que somos nosotros dándote un consejo como lo haría papá o mamá –decía abrazándola por última vez Lucy

Se despidieron los cuatro hermanos su hermana Lucy antes de desaparecer por aquel ropero se escucho que grito –pronto nos veremos, ahora estaba feliz la fotografía la sostenía junto a su pecho con más fuerza pero todavía algo que faltaba de aclarar y ese era Caspian que solo la observaba y no sabía cómo empezar.

-Yo… -empezaba a decir Caspian cortando el silencio

Susan se acerco lentamente pensando en que al llegar podría ser una ilusión pero cuando toco su cara entendió que era verdad.

-Solo no digas nada, te perdono –poniéndole el dedo en la boca para evitar que reclamara –déjame hablar, cambie de una forma en que me convertí en otra persona porque pensaba que tú me habías traicionado, que solo eras para mí pero fui una egoísta, tú tenias responsabilidades y tenias que cumplirlas y aunque en tu carta me dijiste que el tiempo lo curaría fue el culpable de heridas que nunca cerraron –decía Susan mirándolo a los ojos que siempre la volvieron loca.

-Susan nunca te pude olvidar siempre estuviste en mi corazón y tú no me tienes que pedir perdón soy yo quien te debo una disculpa nunca te quise lastimar yo… -las lagrimas empezaron a salir –TE AMO siempre fuiste tú la dueña de mi corazón.

-Yo también te extrañe porque también TE AMO

Como si las horas no importaran, como si el tiempo se detuviera un momento, aquel era suyo vivían de nuevo dos corazones rotos por el destino, sabían que no podían estar juntos pero ya se sentían uno solo, él acorto la distancia lentamente sus labios se posaron en los de ella al principio era lento y sin prisas, siempre lo esperaron, siempre lo anhelaron desearon que una vez más el momento hoy solo existían ellos en aquella habitación vieja con un solo ropero.

Con aquel beso dijeron todo lo que necesitaban, el amor inundaba su cuerpo pero el momento de despedirse llegaría rápidamente, se separaron lentamente Caspian poso su frente en la de ella para ver sus ojos azules como el mar, Susan sentía que el final se acercaba se limito abrazarlo y guardar su olor por siempre.

-Sabes nunca imagine que esto pasaría –saco un anillo de su chaqueta –esto es para ti –tomándola de la mano para ponérselo –siempre fue tuyo, siempre fue solo para una reina aquella que apodaban "la benévola" siempre te esperare, cuando vea hacia el sur sentiré que estás conmigo, cuando quieras recordarme solo voltea hacia el cielo cuando pase una estrella fugaz piensa que soy yo mandándote un beso, es hora de partir mi reina recuerda esto no es un adiós si no un hasta luego.

El rey Caspian X camino hacia el ropero antes de atravesar aquel umbral dirigió una última mirada llenándose con júbilo porque sabía que su reina era la misma que conoció hace mucho tiempo en aquel bosque.

Susan se quedo sola de nuevo en aquel cuarto lleno de magia pero algo en ella había cambiado, salió del cuarto tomo de nuevo sus maletas y se dirigió de nuevo a la estación de trenes para regresar a su casa.

Cuando llego sus dos mejores amigas la esperaban en la entrada de su casa, solo se limito a sonreírles y abrir para que pasaran, al entrar se dibujo una casa poco aseada en los últimos días llena de fotografías por todas partes, Susan solo salió sin pensar en otra cosa que en llegar aquel lugar donde su vida cambio de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti, mira como estas Su–decía una chica pelirroja muy simpática

-¿Por qué tú mirada es diferente? Y ese anillo quien te lo dio –decía la otra amiga intrigada por la joya que llevaba puesta su amiga en la mano

-Hoy mi vida cambio y sé que jamás estaré sola porque el olvido solo fue una fantasía para mi, hoy comprendí que el momento de olvidar no era olvidando sino guardando aquellos recuerdos buenos para ser feliz y el anillo solo es un objeto que guarda el corazón del hombre que tiene el mío –Susan hablaba como en transe

Sus amigas la observaban como si le afectara estar sola y se estuviera convirtiendo en una persona loca, así que decidieron irse dejarla que descansara tal vez mañana su amiga estuviera menos fantasiosa.

Al llegar la noche Susan estaba frente aquella ventana donde lloro por noches enteras pero hoy solo sentía la briza pensando en sus hermanos y al voltear al cielo una estrella fugaz paso sintiendo una caricia, decidió dormir porque mañana tendría que levantarse a la escuela y entregar muchas cuentas pendientes pero desde ahora sabía que tenía muchas personas apoyándola y nunca estaría sola junto con su corazón reparado para jamás volverse a partir.

"_**El amor es la fuerza más humilde, pero la más poderosa de que dispone el mundo"**__**(Gandhi)**_

_**FIN...**_

* * *

Lo juro que es el ultimo capitulo espero que les guste

ustedes hacen el final que mas les convenga

se que muchos no les gustara la separacion que hice al final

pero estaba demaciado inspirada

espero sus reviews y sus comentarios

acepto tomatasos y demas oks nos vemos..


End file.
